


【虫铁】鬼迷心窍

by chigeju



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chigeju/pseuds/chigeju
Summary: 有很多时候，Peter不太想当一个乖孩子。





	【虫铁】鬼迷心窍

有很多时候，Peter不太想当一个乖孩子。

就比如此刻，名义上的养父从餐桌另一头向他投来有些疑惑的目光，比起往日絮絮叨叨讲述在学校发生的趣事，今天男孩有些过于沉默了，事实上，最近他经常有些心不在焉的。

Tony自认不是一个合格的好父亲，他仅用几秒钟反思了一下，就得出是自己平时总是缺乏反馈的缘故——“如果此前你的人生烦恼只剩下几亿的生意，你也不会重视一个处于青春期的小鬼的唠叨”——于是放下刀叉，清了清嗓门，别扭的关心到了嘴边生硬起来，他又开始向男孩灌输自己的人生哲学。

虽然Peter不明白他从何得知（并迅速解决了）自己在学校经受的欺凌，明明男人经常连陪伴自己进食的时间都欠奉，这并不妨碍他感到雀跃，以及小小的挫败感。Peter浸泡在Tony的保护欲中，总觉得可以一辈子做他的小男孩，又希望自己能早日成长为一个男人。  
  
不过显然Tony误会了男孩的意图，他舔去自己嘴角的一圈奶渍，这让男孩有片刻的失神。这张嘴含别的什么东西时也会这样吗？

Peter希望，偶尔作为奖励，他的好父亲会愿意在卧室里跪着给自己来一发口活。也是伸出艳红的舌片，先舔舐顶端，刻意刮过茎身脉络，一点点含至根部，将性器裹得湿淋淋，用温热的口腔将性器上的青筋都捂热，像是在品尝什么不可多得的美味。Peter还要揪着他的头发摁在胯下径直冲撞，顶得那张言辞犀利的嘴说不出任何拒绝的话，只能发出苦闷的呜咽，让他从口腔到喉管都盛满自己的体液，从此再也无法去吻别人。

刚开始，Tony并没有领养了一个小男孩的自觉，他只是将一只怯生生的小动物带回了自己的领地。反而是Peter在起初的手足无措后，迅速习惯了照顾这位并不称职的父亲，他将醉酒的男人捞起来，或是默默帮他包扎伤处，也会在次日凌晨上学前配置好简单又美味的早餐。

Tony习惯于尝试各种风情的女人，不外乎都是一夜情，最早的时候Peter撞见过好几回，后来有个久点的，他们都一度认为那位女士会成为家中的女主人，直到一次Tony发现Peter支支吾吾掩盖着身上的指甲印和伤痕。

那之后无疑使Tony觉醒了作为父亲的职责，他应当对这个小男孩负起责任来，尽管他并不知道，在Peter已经到了同龄人都对着色情影片中的女演员打手枪的年龄，男孩所有绮丽幻想的对象都是他。

很多次，Peter窥视着在女人身上律动的身躯，觉得养父浑圆的臀部比女人胸脯还要丰腴，像是奶油蛋糕的质感，双手若掐上去，滑腻的脂肉就会从指缝渗出来，也可以用巴掌将它们轻扇到红肿。

Peter听着呻吟声想象是自己在玩弄Tony，被掰开臀肉探弄那个隐秘的洞穴时，对方肯定会轻声惊叫，而他只需要将手指伸进去，将甬道搅动得湿淋淋，带出满手的水。Tony可能会想逃，但那完全是无用功，他只会被自己毫不留情掐着腰摁在性器上彻底贯穿，让养父变得比起那个正在扭动的女人更像一个婊子。不过，当Tony的气息濡湿自己的领口，也许还应该发生一个吻。

到底从什么时候开始变得彷徨苦闷，是他来到卧室指导学习，宽厚的肩膀挨蹭到自己，一片口干舌燥；还是躺在他的臂弯里有如港湾，在夜色昏沉下模模糊糊地去亲他？一切都变了。Peter脸埋在被子里呼吸急促，高潮来临时，手心和眼眶都有着湿漉漉的触感。

Peter无数次想要在所有人面前操Tony，将他压在高楼玻璃上搞，只消更深更重地顶弄几下，他就会像是无法忍受一般蜷紧了脚趾，嘴角不受控制的分泌出唾液。不容逃避，Tony会被捏着下巴，光滑平面里倒映出一张潮红的脸，是耽于情欲的脸，那属于自己。而身后的男孩，脸庞线条还没褪去青涩，却已经很喜欢说些让人无地自容的话。Peter手摸到身前揉弄Tony的小腹，带他的手隔着皮肉去安抚自己插在他体内横冲直撞的性器，“要是您会怀孕就好了”，太超过了，也只能哑着嗓子向自己讨饶，随后就会在震惊又羞耻的神情中，被再次射满肚子。到时候，Tony就会发现自己的养子有着多雄厚的本钱。

让Tony Stark臀部里含着精液去参加宴会也是个好主意。那些摇晃着贴近的女士们根本想不到，眼前这个西装革履的男人，方才是怎样被灌得肚子饱胀、腿根颤抖，彻底沾满了另一个雄性的气息，全身心都被打上印记。

“……Peter？”

“不，没什么事，父亲。”然而Peter最终只是乖巧地垂下头。

Peter无比确信Tony会成为自己的，为了那日尽早到来，他只需要认真扮演Tony眼中的好儿子。


End file.
